


(Don’t Wake Me ‘Til) The Morning After

by Silent_So_Long



Series: otpprompts [39]
Category: Rammstein
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Content, Tumblr Prompt, Tumblr: otpprompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 15:12:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4353851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_So_Long/pseuds/Silent_So_Long
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard, Paul and the morning after the night before</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Don’t Wake Me ‘Til) The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the following prompt posted on tumblr’s otpprompts: [Imagine your OTP cuddling the morning after sex. Person A gets up to gather their clothes and person B, turned on by A’s bare body as they stretch and bend over to pick up clothes, starts to idly masturbate. A’s reaction is up to you.](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/121783171818/imagine-your-otp-cuddling-the-morning-after-sex)
> 
> Title taken from ‘The Morning After’ as written and recorded by Dead By Sunrise.

Paul stretched and flexed his toes beneath the bed-sheets; the bed itself creaked with every movement that he made, even the slightest ones. He yawned, loudly, face bisected by the sleepy noise before he smiled pleasurably, body wriggling down beneath the covers lazily. He twisted onto his side in an attempt to find a more comfortable position; his body felt sore yet pleasurably so. Memories of the night before rose in his mind’s eye, of moments stolen with Richard between the sheets, of feeling Richard’s hands and body against his, of Richard's mouth leaving bites and kisses and bruises against Paul’s body, of that same mouth sucking Paul’s cock slowly, of Richard's body heavy and heated, yet pliant against his own as they made love long into the night. Their love-making had been repeated earlier that morning and the sated feeling had still to fade from Paul’s body; he could still feel the warmth from Richard's body against his skin, like the rapidly fading ghost of a pleasant memory leaving its pleasure against his skin. 

He closed his eyes, smile still decorating his mouth as in the bathroom across the hall, he heard the toilet flush followed by a gush of running water in the basin. Paul opened his eyes as he heard the soft pads of Richard’s feet coming closer, leaving little thumps in the other man’s wake across the carpeted floor, until Richard himself eased his way into the room. Richard’s gaze immediately fell upon Paul and a small smile flickered across Richard’s face when he saw that Paul was awake still; warmth was left behind in his eyes, even when most of the smile had faded. 

“You’re still awake,” Richard said, and the slight lilt at the end of the sentence made it seem like a question instead of a statement.

“You didn’t wake me,” Paul assured him, guessing what Richard must have had in mind.

Richard nodded, slight relaxation softening the contours of his body, before he slid into the room again. He still was blissfully naked, utterly comfortable about being so whilst around Paul; they’d spent enough time nude in each other’s presence over the years to be unabashed about it now. Paul always enjoyed seeing the stocky expanse of Richard's body exposed to the light, the broad shoulders that often held the marks of Paul’s mouth upon them, slight grazes and gently blossoming bruises that were evidence of lust-fuelled love. 

Richard didn’t immediately return to bed; instead, he seemed intent upon walking about the room, to tidy fallen clothes from the floor, bending on occasion to scoop an abandoned shirt from near the door, and a pair of Paul’s trousers that dangled awkwardly from the back of a chair, hastily thrown there sometime in the night in their haste to get naked and to dive beneath the covers and the pleasure that the bed often held. 

Paul’s eyes roamed over Richard’s body, from where they’d rested against the other man’s shoulders, down and across his broad back and further still to the swell of the other man’s ass; Paul felt a quickening in his groin as his cock stirred into partially hard life. His gaze fled downwards, down Richard’s long legs and back up, when Richard bent down, and there was just a certain angle to the other man’s ass, as though Richard was purposefully angling it towards Paul, all too aware of Paul’s continued scrutiny and interest. Paul continued to stare, unashamed about his watchfulness and lustful admiration of the other man’s body.

Richard straightened again, before he turned around and Paul saw that Richard was aroused himself, cock partially hard as he walked around the room, continuing to pick up abandoned clothing. The other man stretched, and flexed perhaps a little too much for Paul’s benefit, as he plucked a handful of empty hangers from the wardrobe; Paul continued to watch as Richard hung the clothing methodically upon the hangers, muscles in the other man’s arms and back flexing with every movement.

Paul’s breathing had deepened, and had become a little erratic as his erection grew; he reached down beneath the covers and wrapped eager fingers around himself as he watched Richard crossing the room. He saw that Richard was now fully hard, walking a little stiffly as he bent down to retrieve his own shirt from the floor, the last item of clothing left to be gathered. Paul groaned softly as his hand sped up, body curling involuntarily in upon itself as he worked at himself, eyes fixed firmly upon the curve of Richard’s hips, the expanse of flat stomach, the hard jut of the other man's cock. His gaze roved over Richard’s broad chest as the other man finally shuffled over; Paul groaned loudly, climax building in his abdomen, straining to be let free but not quite surfacing yet. 

He moaned Richard's name when he felt the bed dip beneath the other man’s weight; he moaned it again, desperation filling his tone in a growing need for release. Paul stroked harder, fingers dragging at the end of his cock again, again, again, eyes squeezing shut when he felt the weight of Richard's palm sliding around the base of his cock. Paul’s hand fell away as Richard took over, hand moving confidently and firmly over Paul's straining erection; it took only a few hard tugs of the other man’s hand before Paul was coming, spilling over Richard's fingers with an embarrassingly choked whimper of the other man’s name, yet the release was relief, as he bowed back into Richard’s body, thoughts of his lover still fogging his mind as Richard continued to coax the last of Paul’s climax from his body. Paul finally lay spent and sated against freshly sticky sheets, and Richard moved against him, the hard jut of his erection digging harshly into Paul’s back.

Paul allowed himself to be manouvred onto his stomach, a pile of pillows slid beneath his sticky abdomen for comfort, before Richard slid away to retrieve the lube from where they’d casually tossed it the night before. Paul heard plenty of rummaging before Richard finally returned; Paul was still reeling from his climax when he felt the slick wet press of Richard's finger against his entrance, before the other man began to prepare him, hand moving slowly and methodically until Richard was certain that Paul was ready.

Richard's cock soon replaced his fingers, and Paul groaned, eyes closed, mouth open as the other man slowly eased inside him, stilling to allow Paul to relax around him. Paul nodded, when he was ready, before Richard began to thrust, slowly at first yet still firmly, every movement confident and deep, hips rolling against hips in deep drawn out thrusts. Paul heard Richard's grunted groans from behind him, drawn out moans of pleasure rumbling in Richard's chest as the other man's hands snarled and dug harshly into Paul’s hips. Paul felt the last dregs of arousal trying to re-surface again, but it was too soon after his last climax to achieve another; he still gasped out Richard's name on occasion, enjoying the sound of the other man’s growing pleasure as Richard started thrusting harder into him, each moan turning desperate and increasingly louder and more aroused.

Paul felt that odd lurch and hesitation right before Richard came, spilling out and into him, Paul's name dragged out from Richard’s throat as though pulled free by lust, by need, by sheer and utter want. Paul climaxed again, dry that time however, as Richard rode the last of his orgasm out and rolled away. Paul continued to lay there, stomach still propped by pillows, eyes closed, before he felt the soft sweep of Richard's hands caressing him, as though the other man still need contact as much as Paul did. 

Paul shivered pleasurably beneath the weight of Richard’s hands, instinctively shuffling and turning into the other man’s embrace, Richard’s hands a constant caressing weight against him; Paul felt each sweep and dip of the other man’s fingers like a benediction, like he was being silently worshipped and he reached up, to sweep equally tender and loving hands over Richard's body. Richard's mouth was a warm and wet line against his own when the other man finally kissed him, tongue sliding easily into Paul’s open mouth; they lay there in silence, hands still now as they kissed, mouths open and messy against one another. Paul was the first to draw away, needing to re-learn how to breathe again; he could feel Richard watching him and he opened his eyes, to smile at the other man. He a, most felt like thanking Richard, yet he felt stupid even thinking about doing so; after all, he didn’t need to thank Richard for anything. All that they shared beneath the sheets was freely given and enjoyed, after all. 

“Hmmm,” Paul finally said, as he stretched lazily against Richard’s body. 

He smiled again at the other man before he rested his head against Richard's shoulder. He felt Richard slide his arms around him in a gentle hug, both men content to lay against each other now that their love-making was over. In time, they would rise and clean up, yet that time was still a little way into the future; now they would rest, and gather their strength before they made it as far as the bathroom.


End file.
